Mates
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: Sesshomaru had a best friend but something happened that made him lose her for over a 100 years. Now a 'human' who looks like her and even has the same name goes threw the same Well that her human friend Kagome goes threw. Will Sesshomaru get his best friend back or has the human world change her too much for her to be who she was before. Sess/oc Inu/Kag Songo/Mor


In the west of Japan just a few miles away from the western castle was heard a baby cry. Two dog demons just had there first child. A baby girl. Her hair was black with dark blue high lights, mid-night blue eyes, pale skin, and un-like any other full bread demons she had pure black dogs ears and tail…but because her furthers remind her parents of the night sky they called her…

"Luna my beautiful Luna." Luna's mother, Miho, cried. She was so happy that she finally had her daughter in her arms. Luna's father, Yagari, was behind Miho and was looking down at his little girl.

"Oh Yagari isn't she beautiful?" He kisses his mate's head.

"Yes dear she is."

*A few years later when Luna is 3*

Luna was running in her yard in her new purple and black kimono.

"Luna sweetheart, be careful." Luna looked at her mother.

"Yes mama." Luna smiled at her mother. It was Luna's 3rd birthday and her father was having one of his really good friends over.

"Miho, Taisho and his son Sesshomaru are here. They want to met the birthday girl." Luna looked at her father. She ran in to his arms and he laughed as he caught her.

"Yes I was talking to you sweetheart." He rubbed his nose on hers. He put her down and Luna grabbed his pant's leg.

"Papa who is this Ta-tais-taisho?" Luna looked up at her father.

"A really close friend of mine. One of who I served under when I was fight in the army. He is the leader of the western lands. The very land you live on."

"Really that's so cool. Can you teach me how to fight papa?" Luna's mother appeared on Luna's other side.

"Luna, men are the fighter and women are to stay home a rising the young ones." Luna looked at her and got like glared up on her face.

"Well I am going to be a fighter just like Papa." Luna looked up at her father. He laughed and looked at his mate.

"Hun even females are in the army." Then a loud big voice sacred Luna.

"What about female's in the army. I say there are some that are good for the army but most are meant to stay home and take care of pups." Luna looked at this really tall golden eyed white haired man and next to him was a boy who look a little bit older then herself who himself had white hair and gold eyes just like his dad.

"Taisho it's been to long my dear friend." Yagari said to The white hair guy. Luna kind of glared at him for scaring her.

"Yagari where is this little girl of yours that I just have to met." Luna's father put his hand on Luna's back and pushed her towards Taisho. Anyone could tell that Taisho was shocked to see dog ears and a tail on the small girl.

"This is Luna." Her father told Taisho.

"I thought you said she was a full breed." Luna looked at the boy and he looked at her with a disgusted look. Before Luna's parents could say any Luna took it in her own hands.

"I am a full breed I am NOT a half breed." she told him. To get her point across she crossed her arms just like her mother dose. Luna's parents were shocked because they never seen Luna act that way to an adult like before even if they called her half breed.

"Yeah I can tell you have your mothers looks but your father attitude." He chuckled. He put a hand on Luna's head then looked back at his son. "Sesshomaru son come here and met Luna." the boy walked up and didn't even held out his hand to Luna.

"Hm" That made Luna mad. She acted like the boy wasn't there and looked up to his father.

"Lord Taisho my father says that you are the leader of the western lands." Taisho laughed at how much she like her father and mother in one little body.

"Yes I am." Her eyes lite up.

"So you know how to fight right?" She got a little bit closer.

"Yeah I do. Where are you taking this little one?" She knew what she wanted to ask and she hope he would help her.

"Could you teach me how to fight please." Her hands clapped together as she looked up at him giving him the puppy dog eyes. He laughed and looked at her in the eye.

"Maybe you should ask your father." She sighed.

"Mama wouldn't let him. She says men are for fight women are meant for rasing pups." Luna looked at him.

"Then yes I will I will make you stong." Luna giggled.

*The night of Luna's 9th birthday*

Luna was in her back yard. She was going over some things that Taisho taught her.

"Luna come and get clean up so you look good for your party." Luna sighed.

"But Mama both Taisho and Sesshomaru have seen me like this so they don't care and I don't care and it isn't really a party. There only be you, papa, Taisho, and Sesshomaru. So why get all pretty?" Luna didn't know it at the time but her face became a little red when she said Sesshomaru…but her mother saw it.

"Oh dose my little Luna like Sesshomaru?" She walked up to her daughter a little bit. Luna tried to act like her mother said the worst thing in the world.

"I do not like him!" Luna yelled but thought 'Yeah I do but I cant act on it he would most likely want someone who isn't like me.' (AN: they are like in 9 year olds bodys but with the minds of 15 year olds but nothing happens) Her mother grabbed her in to a hug.

"Aww my little Luna has a crush!" Luna pushed her off.

"I do not." Her mother laughs at Luna.

"Ok, ok, ok go get clean up." Luna went to get clean up and came out in a kimono the same color as her eyes. Her mother brushs her hair and puts it in a bun with two rods sticking out. Miho looked at Luna.

"You look so beautiful. Fit to be a queen." They hear the knock of Taisho and Sesshomaru is there. Luna opened the door.

"Hi Lord Taisho and Sesshomaru." She greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Luna." Taisho put his hand on her head.

"I have being going over everything you have taught me I would show you but Mama put me in this." Luna pointed to her kimono.

"Its lovely later you can show me and hell maybe you and Sesshomaru could go a round." Luna looked at Sesshomaru. She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"That would be great but right now I need to steal your son." Luna pasted her father on the way to the back.

"Luna don't rip his arm off." Her father called out to her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Papa I won't." Luna pulled Sesshomaru outside in the back and in the woods.

"Your not aloud in the woods…and you know that." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah but so aren't you as well but look where you are." Luna giggled as he shrugged.

"Yeah well I can fight better then you can." He smiled at her. She knew he was kidding with her but that doesn't it didn't piss her off.

"Oh yeah I will show you later to tonight I will kick your butt."

"Fine you're on and if I win you have to do something for me." Luna glared harden.

"Name it." He thought about it.

"You have to proumse that you will become my mate." He looked at her. Luna's eyes widen. She couldn't blevie that he said that. "In less you want to back out." She growled at him.

"No. That will be just fine and if I win I want nothing I will take nothing but my win." He looked at her.

"Yeah even if you can get it." Luna knew Sesshomaru was a cocky guy…but not this bad.

"Fine I will show you." Luna stomped out of the woods and but to her back yard. Her mother saw her walking out of the woods.

"Luna what's wrong?" Sesshomaru was behind her.

"I told her I could fight better then her." Luna turned around and glared at him.

"No you can't!" She Growled at him.

"Let's do it now then to see." She turned towards her sword. Something that her mother didn't know is that under her out fit is a fighting outfit. Luna grabbed her sword. Her parents and Sesshomaru's father came out to watch.

"Should you go get dress in something that isn't going to mess up your fighting?" Sesshomaru asked her. She grabbed a part of her kimono and pulled it off. She didn't give Sesshomaru time to look at her like she would have done before hand. The swords clashed together as they came face to face.

"I am going to win." Luna told him with a growled.

"Think again." He push her away from him. Her feet hit the ground. Sesshomaru got a good look at her.

"Wow she has changed how she fights him at less." Her was in front of her to keep up her graud.

"I think we should tell them that we made a deal." He stated. Luna's father asked.

"What is the deal?" Luna knew her father wasn't going to be happy.

"She said if she wins she wants nothing but her win…and if I win she agreed to become my mate." Luna father started to growled.

"What? Luna!" She looked at my father.

"Papa…?" Luna asked in a scared voice.

"Look out." Luna gasped as she saw out of the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. His hand wrapped around Luna's neck as his sword was pointed at her chest. Luna's eyes were wide with shocked.

'This couldn't have just happened. I didn't just lose did I?'

"Sesshomaru is the winner."

'No way this couldn't be happening. How could have he winned. I couldn't truly say I was 100% upset that he won but I can say that I am upset.' She thought to herself. He got up and held a hand out to her. She slapped his hand away from her.

"Now Luna be nice. He won." My mother said.

"That's only because father helped him." Luna stated. "It's like you guys wanted him to win." She looked at them and saw that they all has a looked in their eyes. "You guys did!" Luna yelled at them. Sesshomaru walked up to Luna and grabbed her hand.

"So now you are mine." She growled.

"Great so now if you weren't cocky already." She looked at him. "You know you need to-" Luna stop because she smelt something. It was a full demon and an evil aura.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Luna's mother asked and then smelt it as well. "Oh no Yagari!" She was about to take off to where she smells the demon was when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the house.

"You will stay here."

"No this is my home and that is my family I will protected my family!" Luna yelled at him. Sesshomaru grabbed her head and kissed her. Luna kissed him back. Pulling away from her away slowly.

"Listen you be careful." He nussled her neck. "I will find you again mate." Then give Luna's hand to her mother and her mother grabbed Luna's hand. Her sword fell out of her hands and she watch Sesshomaru dispirited.

"Mama where are we going?" Luna asked her mother.

"I am taking you some where to keep you safe."

"What is going on?" Her mother was panting as she ran. She was going full demon speed. Luna was waiting for her mother to answer her but she didn't in till Luna was sat down on the lip of a well.

"Where are we?" Luna asked. Her mother pulled out a necklace in a shaped of crested moon. It looked like the mark that is on Sesshomaru forehead. She pulled it over Luna's head.

"We are at the bone eaters well. It will keep you save and when you are ready to come home you will be come back." Miho told her daughter who had tears in her eyes. She pushed her hair out of the way of her forehead and kissed it.

"Wait you mean I have to leave…but what about you and papa?" Her mother looked down her side and so did Luna. There was blood all over her. Miho knew she was going to die and from the wounds on her mate so was he, even if they kill the enemy. Tears fell down Luna's face. Luna knew that her parents weren't going to make it. After today she was never going to see her mother and father anymore.

"Honey you need to go. For your own good. Once you come back go to Sesshomaru and he will keep you save after you come back." Luna felt pain starting with her neck. Felt like the neckless was burning her. The pain got too much her and she was about to past out from the pain as she felt herself falling. The last thing she saw was her mother with blood falling from the side of her mouth and then nothing.


End file.
